Embodiments of the invention are directed to systems and methods that allow for cardholder verification using voice biometric techniques. A number of instances have occurred where a cardholder may wish to make a purchase with their mobile device or initiate some other type of e-commerce transaction from their mobile device. However, these types of purchases/transactions inherently carry a high risk because the cardholder does not use their physical payment card to complete the purchase/transaction. As such, many card issuers or merchants may wish to have an extra level of security to verify the identity of the cardholder wishing to complete the purchase/transaction with their mobile device. Current solutions have attempted to use text dependent speaker verification to verify the identity of the cardholder. However, these solutions are vulnerable to replay attacks by fraudsters because the text is repeated many times to obtain the cardholder's voiceprint that is stored in a database.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, both individually and collectively.